Finally
by Bonnie Salvatore
Summary: When Olivia finds out she's pregnant, she doesnt know what to do. But when Elliot comes into the picture, everything changes. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

So, here is a brand new story :) Its about Olivia getting pregnant by her ex. And she doesn't say anything, but Elliot finds out. Review!

Chapter 1

Olivia looked down at the small white stick in her hands. A plus. A small, pink plus. Her hands shook, as she realized what it meant. Pregnant. She was _pregnant. _How could this happen? She was on the pill…Olivia got up, got out a phone book, and dialed a number.

"Hi. My name is Olivia Benson. I would like to make a appointment."

"Alright there is one for four o'clock is that fine?" The receptionist told her.

"Yes." Liv said, wanting to get it down. After she was done, she got up dressed quickly and left.

"Congratulation Detective your pregnant." The Doctor said smiling walking in.

Olivia looked at her, surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yes your about four weeks along." The doctor, whose name was Dr. Caroline Fords, smiled.

Olivia looked at her.

"Your not excited?" Dr. Caroline asked sitting down across from her.

"No, Im not. Im surprised actually. How could this happen? Iv'e been on the pill, and I haven't had sex in two months."

"Sometimes, the pill doesn't work, considering your work, you should know that. Did you use a condom the last time you had intercourse?"

"No." Olivia answered.

"Well, theres your answer. What do you want to do?" Dr. Caroline asked, folding her hands.

What did she want to do? She never expected that this would happen to her. That the possibility of being a mother would happen to her. "I don't know." she whispered.

Dr. Caroline nodded " I understand Olivia. This is unexpected for you, and new. Take your time. Im here if you make a decision." She handed Olivia her business card and stood up. Dr. Caroline was five eleven, and her soft green eyes looked at Olivia understandingly.

Olivia nodded, thanked her, and left.

Olivia sank down on her couch and took a bite of her pizza. She had the week off, and she didn't know what to do with it. She already went to the spa, already got things she needed, and hung out with Alex and Casey.

Who she hasn't seen was Elliot. She knew he was in court all week, and he was spending time with the kids. Elliot and Kathy have been divorced for five months now, but still were good friends. Elliot got the kids on the weekends, and on holidays. Elliot was happy, feeling better that he was friends with Kathy. They worked better together, than they were when they were married.

Olivia's mind drifted back to the task at hand. Pregnant. What was she going to do? Should she get rid of it? But if she did, would it ruin the chance of her getting pregnant again? Should she call Nick, her ex, and tell him? She sighed and run her hands through her hair, frustrated.

Nick was a good looking heart doctor that she had met during a case eight months ago. They went out a couple of times, and then he became her boyfriend for four months. It was good while it lasted. He respected her, let her do her job, and the sex was great. But something was missing from the relationship, something that was lacking. She couldn't avoid it, so she broke up with him, leaving him devastated. He was tall, had brown wavy hair and the most intense oak green eyes she had ever seen. He was thoughtful, kind, respectful, and was patient. It was good four months. But now he was the father of her child. What if he wanted full custody? What if he wanted to marry her? What if-the ringing of her cell phone broke her thoughts.

"Benson." she spat.

"Hey Liv. It's Elliot."

"Hey El." Liv said, making her voice cheerful.

"How are you? Where are you?"

"Good, relaxed. Im home where else?"

"That's good Liv you needed this. Can I come over?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I want to see you, is that a crime?"

Liv laughed "No, come on over I ordered pizza."

"With beer?" El asked.

"No, but I have some I'll be here." she hung up, got up, and quickly cleaned her apartment. She brought out a plate, napkins, and a beer for Elliot. She couldn't drink, considering her condition. The doorbell rang and she opened the door revealing Elliot wearing dark jeans, a dark red button down shirt and a leather jacket. She closed the door behind him and joined him on the couch.

"You look rested." Elliot commented as he grabbed a slice of the cheese pizza.

"Thanks. How's the kids? How was court?" Liv smiled. She was happy to see him, and he looked good.

"There amazing Liv, so happy. Court went good too, the bastard is going to jail for twenty five years." Elliot smiled taking a bite.

"Thats wonderful, El." Liv smiled.

"So what have you been doing?" Elliot asked, opening his beer and taking a swig.

"Oh just doing girl things." Liv said. She wasn't going to mention that she was pregnant. Elliot liked Nick, yes, but still. What if he didn't want her to go with it? She needed his support. So she kept quiet.

"Hey Liv you ok?" Elliot said watching her with those astonishingly sapphire eyes.

Liv looked at him "Ya why do you ask?"

"I don't know, you look different, and your kind of quiet." Elliot asked slowly.

"Im fine, El. Want to watch a movie?" Liv said getting up, feeling his eyes on her.

"Sure..can I use your bathroom first?" Elliot asked.

"Of course you know where it is." Liv told him. Elliot nodded and left. When she left she sighed, and run her hands through her hair again, frustrated. Should she tell him? But tell him what? That she's pregnant and wasn't sure if she was going to keep it? She sighed again and cleaned up.

"Olivia?" Elliot asked coming out of her bedroom, his hand closed.

"Ya Elliot?" Liv answered coming into the living room.

"Whats this?" Elliot asked holding up a familiar white stick.

OMG. The stick! She left it on the bathroom sink. Oh god.

LIv stood there, unsure what to say "It's a pregnancy test."

"Yes I know that why is it in _your _bathroom, and why is it a plus?" Elliot asked, still shocked on finding it there. So this is the reason why she was so quiet today. Was she going to tell him if he hadn't found out?

"Because Im pregnant." Olivia confessed staring at him with those heavenly brown eyes.

"_What?" _Elliot asked, confused.

"You heard me. I just found out today." Olivia told him, watching him.

"For how long?" Elliot asked, trying to wrap his head around it. Olivia. Pregnant. Was she going to keep it? Who was the father?

"Four weeks." Liv said standing there with her arms crossed.

"Whose the father?" He asked, scared.

"Nick."

Elliot breathed relieved "Are you going to keep it?"

"I don't know." Liv whispered, her eyes reading confusion, fear.

"How did this happen?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know. I was on the pill…but..here we are." Liv told him.

"Didn't you use a condom?" Elliot asked.

"No." Olivia said.

"Why didn't you? You should have known, Liv. You know this happens. You could have prevented this." Elliot said, frustrated. How could she be pregnant? With Nicks child? Whenever he pictured her pregnant, he imagined it with _his _child, not anyone's else. He thought when he got divorced, he was in the clear. Thought he could reveal his true feelings for her. But Nick got in the way, and he couldn't say anything. But when she broke up with him, he was thrilled. He thought he was in the clear, and he was working up to confessing his feelings. But now she's pregnant. He cant do anything, in case anything happens. He sighed, angry.

"Well, I trusted him, and it was kind of, um, hard to use one in the position we were in." Liv said, blushing slightly remembering how she met him at his office, and everything was a passionate blur.

Elliot looked at her "Are you going to keep it? Its your choice, Liv. You know you always wanted a child."

"I know." she said her voice exhausted as she sat down on the couch. Elliot sat down next to her, and didn't say anything. Giving her the choice, the comfort, the support she needed.

Olivia thought of all the risks, all the choices, all the possibilities. She could have her own child, have her own family. Was it worth it? Or was she just heading for pain? Well, she was just going to take that chance.

"Im keeping it. And yes, Im sure." Olivia told him, her voice determined.

Elliot looked at the women he loved "I'm here every step of the way."

Olivia looked at him, there eyes connected. Blue against Brown. She smiled "I

know."

So? Yes, no? Should I continue? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Happy July 4th, guys! Who's going to see the fireworks? I am! :) Haha. I just want to say that I wont be updating for a week because Im going on vacation, and I don't know if Im taking my computer so ya :) Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 2

After Olivia showed the business card to Elliot, they went to the doctor together.

"So you decided, Olivia?" Dr. Caroline smiled, noticing Elliot.

"Yes Im keeping it." Liv smiled, sitting down on the bed.

"Thats wonderful! Is this the father?" Dr. C asked.

Olivia laughed "No, he's my partner." Elliot wished he was.

"Oh ok. Well I'm going to give you this book, that covers all of the months, a list of what to eat, and I'm going to schedule your next appointment. " Dr. C said giving Olivia the things.

After thanking her, they left.

"It say's hear that I will be starting to get cravings, and I'll have alot of mood swings." Liv told Elliot reading the book. They were back at her apartment, and they were going through everything.

"Thats going to be hell, Liv. I remember Kathy woke me up saying she wanted vanilla ice cream with anchovies. Yuck." Elliot shuddered.

"Ew. Really? I hate fish though, so don't worry." Liv giggled.

"By the way, Liv. If you need anything, _anything _at all I don't care if its the crack of dawn, you call me ok?" Elliot said, staring at her intently.

Liv smiled at his thoughtfulness "Thank you, and trust me i will." She smirked.

"Are you going to tell Nick?" Elliot asked, watching her smile fade at the sound of his name.

"I have too, I was thinking about telling him tomorrow, actually." Liv said looking at him.

"Ok. Do you want me to be there?" El said.

"No, I have to do this on my own, El. But thanks. And I have to tell the guys." Liv smiled, thinking of there reactions.

Elliot smiled too.

The next morning, Olivia called Nick "Hey Nick it's Olivia could you meet me at the restaurant on the corner of the hospital? Its urgent. In a hour?"

"Sure see you then." He hung up.

Liv showered, dressed quickly, and headed out.

Nick was waiting for her, wearing his usual scrubs. "Whats so urgent?" He asked, taking in her jeans, blue cashmere sweater, and black boots.

Olivia sat down and ordered coffee when the waiter left, she looked at him. He was as handsome as ever, and his dimples were heavenly. God. "I need to tell you something, that concerns you."

"I figured, since you haven't contacted me in a month." Nick said, looking at her intently. His eyes always felt like they went right through her, like he could read everything about her.

"I'm pregnant." Liv told him clearly.

"_WHAT?_" Nick yelled, causing everyone to stare at him. "Sorry." he told them.

"What?" He repeated.

"I am pregnant with your child, Nick." Liv repeated, looking at him.

"I thought you were on the pill?" Nick whispered, as the waiter put down there coffee's.

Liv added creme and stirred "I was but we didn't use a condom and somehow I got pregnant. Listen Im going to keep it, if you want to be part of this child's life tell me now, so we can set boundaries."

Nick looked at her unable to form words. Be part of its life? If he wanted to he would be part of her life, and he didn't want to since she broke his heart. "I don't know, Olivia. I have to think about this."

"Well take all the time you need, Nick. Im here and you know my number." Liv answered taking a sip.

"Could we make this work if I decided I wanted the child?" Nick asked, looking at her.

"I certainly hope so for the child's sake. Call me when you have a answer." She got up threw some money on the table and left.

"Your pregnant?" Seven voices chorused. Olivia was at the pricient in Cragen's office with the whole crew. Elliot, John, Fin, Cragen, Alex, Casey, Melinda, and Huang. They all looked at her surprised.

"How Baby girl?" Fin asked, who was standing to her left.

"You know how, Fin." Elliot answered annoyed.

"Who is the father?" John asked.

"Nick." Liv answered.

"Oh good." They all chimed again.

"Ya I talked to him today, and he does not know if he wants it. So ya. I just wanted to tell you guys, but can we keep it a secret?" Liv requested.

"There going to find out, baby girl when you start to show." Fin grinned.

"Ya but until then, can we keep it a secret?" Liv asked them.

They all nodded "I want to be a uncle." John announced peering at her over his glasses.

"Of course, John. You, Fin, Cragen, Elliot and Huang are all uncles and Casey, Alex, and Melinda are the aunts." Liv said reassuring him.

"Yay!" They all chorused.

After they all hugged her, congratulated her, they left. Only Olivia and Elliot were left. Elliot wished he could be more than the uncle, like the father. But what choice did he have? He sighed, sadly.

"Whats wrong?" Liv asked hearing him.

"Nothing, now you need to sit down, Liv. Its important that you get plenty of rest." Elliot said, leading her to her desk and sitting her down.

"Ok. OK. But it's only the first month, EL. Calm down." Liv said chuckling.

John came over and handed her orange juice "Doesn't matter, Liv. Drink this its good for you."

"Ok. Thanks for everything guys." Liv smiled at them, while her phone rang.

"Benson."

"Olivia its Nick."

"Ya? Did you decide?" Liv asked, turning away from the guys.

"Ya I want the child."

"Thats great!" Liv said, smiling.

"Ya can we meet up so we can discuss?" Nick asked.

"Sure when?" Liv asked.

"In a hour at the same restaurant, and bring a lawyer." Nick said.

"Why a lawyer?" Liv asked confused.

"Because I want full custody." He hung up before she could say anything.

"Whats wrong Liv?" Elliot asked.

Olivia turned back to them, her eyes furious "He wants full custody"

"_What?_" Elliot, John, and Fin yelled.

Woo! Drama, right? Hehehehehhehehe. Thanks for all the awesome reviews, guys! And only after the first chapter! :) Edge ;) See you in a week! Xoxoxoxooxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey guys! Who missed me? And who wants to kill Nick? Elliot does! Haha ;) Review!

Chapter 3

"Who does he think he is?" John asked, as Elliot paced like a caged tiger.

"I don't know, do you think they will grant it?" Liv asked, a slight trace of fear in her voice.

"Don't worry baby-girl, they have nothing against you." Fin said, his voice soothing.

"Ya, but they know that Im never home, and what kind of job I have. When I applied for adoption, they refused. What if the court does the same?" Liv retorted.

"Well, for right now just get yourself a good lawyer, and meet this son of a bitch." Fin told her.

Liv nodded "What about Casey?"

"That would work, expect she isn't a family lawyer." John commented.

"True..but who, then?" Liv asked.

"I know someone that we can trust." John said, picking up the phone.

Forty minutes later, a beautiful red hair woman walked in.

"Hi, Im looking for Olivia Benson?" She asked a detective.

"She's right over there" He pointed.

"Thanks." she walked over to her, noticing that she was tense, and so was the people around her.

"Olivia Benson?" She asked, when she reached them.

"Yes?" Olivia answered, looking at her.

"I'm Bonnie Watson, your attorney." Bonnie introduced, holding out her hand.

"Bonnie! Glad you can make it." John said, coming from the captains office, and hugging her.

"Thanks for calling, John, whats this about?" Bonnie asked. John explained, and explained to Olivia that Bonnie was a old friend of his, and was best in the business.

"Well, lets get started then. Im supposed to meet Nick in twenty minutes." Olivia smiled, taking the women in. Bonnie was average height, had creamy white skin, long layers of auburn hair, and sparkling blue/grey eyes. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, pink button down shirt, and a black jacket over it. Black heels, and small necklace of pearls completed the picture.

"Ok, lets head on over." Bonnie said, smiling with straight white teeth.

"Wait. Olivia. Im going with you." Elliot interrupted, speaking up.

Liv raised a eyebrow at him "Do you really think thats a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Elliot retorted, stopping in front of her and crossing his arms.

"Because you might punch the guy? I don't want anything to go wrong, El." Liv told him, as John and Fin nodded there agreement.

Elliot sighed "I don't want you to go there alone, Liv. Ill be on my best behavior promise."

Liv smiled gently "Its ok, El. Stay here, wait for me. Ok?" She got up, downed her jacket, and headed out.

"Do you think I would punch the guy?" Eliot asked the guys as he watched her walk away.

"Yes, because thats what I would do." FIn said, going back to his desk.

Elliot sighed, already worried, and went back to work.

Olivia walked in the restaurant with Bonnie at her side, and immediately found Nick. Nick, and Trevor Langdon, oh no.

Olivia grimaced, which wasn't lost on Bonnie "Whats wrong?"

"Thats Trevor Langdon, a real pain in the ass." Liv told her, walking towards them.

"Really. Well, then." Bonnie said, checking the guys out. They weren't bad looking, but she could see some flaws already.

"Hello." Nick said when they reached him.

Liv didn't say anything, just glared at him.

"Wont you sit down?" Nick said, gesturing to the seat in front of him.

Bonnie sat down, and pulled Olivia down too.

"Why are you doing this?" Olivia asked, her voice cold.

"I want the child, Olivia." Nick said, his eyes wide with mock surprise.

"You could have the child, but the child is mine too, Nick. We both can take care of him, how are you going to care of this child if you do win? You have no siblings, you live alone, and your parents are dead." Liv said, her still cold.

"Your the same, Olivia. And, with your job, and its demands, how can _you _take care of the child?" Nick said, swirling his spoon in his coffee.

Liv looked at him, her eyes furious "Ill make some sacrifices, can you?"

"Yes, thats why Im doing this, I want this child, but without you in my life."

"Why? Why are you trying to ruin this?" Liv asked, her voice faltering a bit, but then hardening.

"Why? Because you broke my heart! You were the only women, I really loved, and you shattered my heart. How do you think I can raise this child with you, when you did this to me? I can't even look at you right now." Nick told her, his voice angry.

"Nick, get over it. You can't do this to me, just because of our past."

"I can, and I am. Trevor?" Nick said, smiling.

Trevor pulled out a blue paper, and handed it to bonnie "Were going for full custody but we will be nice, and allow you visitation rights."

"Your being nice?" Liv scoffed, her voice full of sarcasm "No way in hell, I sue right back, and don't think I wont."

"Olivia calm down." Bonnie said, looking down at the paper. The court date was October seven, three weeks from now.

"We'll be in touch, Olivia?" Bonnie said, getting up.

Olivia got up too, and glared at both of them. Her brown eyes, usually warm and giving, were now hard and forbidding. It was scary. Bonnie pulled her away, and out of the restaurant, Nick smirking the entire time.

"Listen Olivia, we will win this thing understand? You just have to show the court that you are capable of taking care of a child. So starting now, slowly cut back on your hours, go home more. Show the court what a good living condition you live in, ok? Ill be in touch, heres my number." Bonnie handed her her business card.

"Ok, thanks." Liv took it, and put it in her jacket.

"I'll see you later." Bonnie walked away, and Olivia headed back to the percent.

Later on, around nine, at her house..

Liv sat down at the couch exhausted, she for the first time in months, cleaned her entire apartment, and bought groceries for herself. Her house looked different, like someone actually lived in it. Not the chilly apartment that she always found. Liv picked up the pregnancy book, and started to read it. Half an hour later, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Liv wondered setting the book aside and opening the door.

Elliot stood there his hands full of take out boxes "Thought you could use the company."

Liv smiled and let him in, and tried to help him but he brushed her off. "Your carrying a child, Liv. You cant carry heavy things."

Liv grinned at his thoughtfulness "Aren't you with the kids tonight?"

"Yes, but I asked Kathy if she would keep them for tonight, I'll pick them up in the morning, she says congrats by the way." Elliot told her opening the boxes and putting them on plates.

"You told her?" Liv said surprised as Elliot opened the refrigerator door.

"Yes, I did. Did you actually buy groceries for yourself?" El said, his voice amazed.

Liv laughed "Ya I need to, remember, Im with child."

Elliot grinned and put the food on plates, then put it on the small table in front of the couch.

"Chinese?" Liv asked her voice wary sitting down.

Elliot plopped down next to her "Yea, your favorite. Whats wrong?"

Liv wrinkled her nose "I don't want it."

Elliot looked at her surprised "Why?"

"The smell isn't sitting with me right, know what sounds good though?" Liv told him, her eyes widening.

"What?" El asked amused.

"A double cheese burger, with a big side of curly fries. OMG." Liv said, wanting it so bad, it made her laugh.

Elliot listened to her musical laugh and smiled. It was his favorite sound in the whole world "Do you want me to get you some?"

Liv looked at him and nodded sheepishly "I'm sorry."

Elliot chuckled at her expression and got up "Its fine, Liv. I should have asked you before I came over. I'll be right back." Elliot picked up the food.

"What are you going to do with it?" Liv asked.

"I'll eat it, this is what Im craving. Be right back." Elliot smiled, and left.

Liv smiled. He was going to be a big help.

Later on, after they eaten, they watched a new show called Necessary Roughness.

Liv was wrapped in a blanket, and Elliot was sitting next to her content, and relaxed.

He kept on looking at her from the side, admiring every detail about her. Her straight nose, her chocolate brown eyes, her full pink lips, her silky long strands of brown hair, which was a little longer than usual. He loved her, how could he help it? How could he deny it? He didn't want to, and soon she would see.

"El?" Liv said sleepily.

"Ya honey?" El asked, cursing himself silently.

Liv was to sleepily to catch the endearment "Stay tonight."

"Ok, Liv." El said, smiling.

Liv yawned and gestured to the show "The kids are driving her crazy."

Elliot chuckled "All kids drive there parents crazy."

"True. I hope mine wont." Liv said her voice getting heavier.

"They wont be, because your there mother." Elliot whispered.

Liv smiled, and fell asleep.

Elliot brought her close, and hugged her.

She fit perfectly in his arms, like she belonged there. He felt her breath on his neck, and her chest rising up and down softly. Elliot smiled, kissed the top of her head, and fell asleep too.

Awwwwwwww :) Wasn't it cute? :) Stupid Nick, I swear. Lol. Reviews make me happy guys! Btw, the time is in between season 12 and season 13. Elliot already dealt with the whole drama, and everything so ya. Thanks for reading! Mwa!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, guys! You know it makes me happy :)

Chapter 4

Olivia woke up to the sound of breathing. Opening her eyes, she found that she was in Elliot's arms, and he was snoring softly. Liv blushed, and felt something weird in her stomach. Like, butterflies or something. But it cant be, right?

Liv tried to get out, but Elliot's arms was tight. "El!"

"What?" Elliot said, waking up.

"Can you let go of me please? I need to use the restroom." Liv asked, avoiding his eyes.

Elliot let go "Sorry."

"No, Its fine." Liv mumbled disappearing into her bedroom.

Elliot yawned and got up stretching. He hated sleeping in his jeans, but it was worth it. He went to make a pot of coffee, and scrambled eggs.

Olivia walked out of her bedroom wearing jeans, a long brown sleeved shirt, and a white cashmere sweater on top. She found Elliot making eggs, humming softly to himself.

"Hey, El."

Elliot turned around taking her in. She showered, and looked rested. Oh, and beautiful. "Hey Liv, I made some coffee and orange juice."

"Thank you." Liv smiled, walking over to where he set the food, and drank the orange juice in one gulp.

"Easy, tiger." Elliot smiled setting the plates down. Eggs, and a side of strawberries.

"Thank you." Liv said, hugging him quickly.

Elliot was to shocked to hug back, and Olivia let go her cheeks red. What has gotten into her? Being pregnant was making her way to emotional.

"Um, so what time are you getting the kids?" Liv said, sitting down.

Elliot sank down next to her "Four, Im taking them to the park. Want to join?"

"Sure, if I finish early." Liv agreed taking a bite. "I always loved your eggs, El. So good and fluffy."

Elliot smiled with satisfaction.

After work was done, Elliot headed over to his ex wife's place with Olivia in tow.

Kathy opened the door "Hey guys, there all ready to go, but need a couple of minutes why don't you come inside and wait?"

They nodded and stepped over the threshold.

"Congratulations, Liv. Elliot told me you were pregnant." Kathy said, smiling.

Liv smiled "Thanks, Kathy."

"How does it feel?"

"Weird, but amazing."Liv admitted.

"Thats pregnancy for you." Kathy chuckled.

"Your pregnant? No way, Liv!" Dicky said bouncing in the room carrying his duffel bag.

Liv smiled at him. He was a spitting image of his father, and he was incredibly handsome. He inherited his fathers stubbornness, and his shocking blue eyes.

"Yes I am."

"Whose the father? Not my dad, right?"

There was a awkward pause and Olivia blushed, and refused to look at Elliot or Kathy.

"No, honey. Its not someone you know."

"Good." Dicky sighed with relief, not realizing the tension he caused.

Luckily Kathy, Maureen and Lizzie came in carrying Ellie.

"Congrats, Liv! Were ready to go." Maureen said, handing Elliot there bags.

"Awesome Im taking you guys to the park, then to Ruby's sound fun?" Elliot said, grateful for the change of subject.

"Ya!" They all chorused.

After thanking Kathy and putting everyone in the car, they set off.

After playing a game of soccer, and playing on the swings, they headed to Ruby's, famished.

"So, Liv. Is it a boy or girl?" Kathy asked after they ordered.

"I don't know yet." Liv said, taking a sip of water.

Elliot who was sitting across from her said "She's only a month pregnant."

"Oh. What do you want Liv?"

"Anything god gives me, is fine. As long as its healthy." Liv said smiling.

"Do you know the dad?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes I do, honey."

"Are you getting to get married?" Lizzie asked. What was up with the twins and there awkward questions? Liv wondered

Clearing her throat she answered "No."

"Why?" Kathy asked.

"Because he is a bad man." Elliot intervened.

Liv looked at him "Thats true."

"If he is a bad man why did you have a child with him?" Dicky asked.

"Because he wasn't bad when I met him, and the child was a accident. A wonderful accident." Liv said smiling gently. Hopefully she would win the case…

Luckily the food came interrupting there questions.

When they eaten, they went in the car. They dropped Olivia off, and Elliot walked her to her door.

"That was fun, El." Liv told him.

"It was thanks for coming." Elliot said, smiling as she opened the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Night." He said.

"Night" She smiled, and closed the door.

After she took a shower and dressed in a over sized NYPD shirt, she settled into bed with the pregnancy book. Near the end she was interrupted with a phone call.

"Benson."

"Liv? Its John."

"Whats up?" Liv asked, putting the book down.

"Its Nick he was shot."

"What?" Liv exclaimed.

"He's alive, but theres a problem."

"What?" Liv said, getting out of bed.

"He says you shot him."

_What? Where did that come from?_ Stupid Nick! Ugh. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

You guys are amazing. Why? Because of all the support i've been getting :) This one is for you! Oh, and I don't any of the characters, or Chris wouldn't be leaving, and he and Olivia would be together. Review!

Chapter 5

"Do you have anyone to vouch for your whereabouts?" Tucker, from the IAB, asked.

Olivia folded her hands, sighed inwardly, and answered "Yes. The waitress at the diner can tell you, and all of Elliot's kids, and Elliot himself."

"See, the thing is, Elliot is your partner right? He will protect you from everything that threatens you, so why should I believe him or you?" Tucker smirked.

Olivia felt like punching his face "His kids, and like I said before, the waitress from the diner can vouch for you."

"What about after you ate? Where did you go?" Tucker said, making a note on the notepad in front of him.

"Elliot dropped me off, and I spent the rest of the night reading. Until I got called from the office." Liv answered.

"Mhmm. Now, what do you have against Nick Cullen?" Tucker asked.

"Nothing." Liv answered.

"it says here, that Mr. Cullen is suing for full custody of his child. Your pregnant?" Tucker told her looking up from his notes.

Liv swallowed nervously, but her face remained blank "Yes, I am. He is the father."

"And you happened to forget to inform IAB? LIke protocol?" Tucker said.

"I found out two days ago. I haven't had time. Now, if you don't have any evidence linking me to the shooter, Im leaving." Liv said standing up.

Tucker stood too "We'll see."

Liv didn't say anything and walked out.

"How did it go?" Elliot asked. Elliot, Liv, John, Fin, and Cragen were in the cribs.

"As usual, he didn't believe me, and asked alot of questions. Treated me just like a perp." Liv answered rubbing her arms from the cold.

Elliot took off his jacket and draped it on her shoulders "Don't worry Liv. They have nothing against you. We have receipts, and witnesses. "

Liv smiled "True. But why is he doing this?"

"Because he's a asshole? He wants the child, Liv. And he's making sure he will win." Elliot said.

Liv sighed, and run her hands through her hair, frustrated "He wasn't like this. Why did I never see this side of him?"

Elliot looked at her "You will, win Liv. Don't worry."

Olivia glanced at him, and gave him a small smile "We'll see."

"For right now Olivia, you shouldn't stay alone. We don't want anything else happening. Do you have any friends that can stay with you?" Cragen asked.

Liv nodded "I'll go call." She left.

When the door closed, Elliot looked at Cragen "Do you think they will arrest her?"

"For her sake, and ours I hope not." Cragen replied solemnly.

Later on…

"Thanks Scarlett for letting me stay with you." Liv said, bringing in her suitcases.

Scarlett, a black haired girl with waist-length of sleek curls, startlingly emerald eyes, porcelain skin, skinny with curves, laughed and closed the door behind her.

"No problem. I needed the company, anyways." Scarlett worked as a journalist, and had met Olivia at a case six years back. She was thirty three, and was a hard worker.

When Liv got settled, they sat down on the couch. "So whats the deal, Liv?"

Liv explained, and Scarlett swore softly "Thats asshole, how could he do this to you?"

Liv sighed "I don't even know who he is anymore."

Scarlett scrutinized her "What happens if he does find a way to pin this on you?"

Liv looked at her "I don't know, and Im scared what if he finds way?"

Scarlett frowned "If he does, I'll kill him. Anyways enough with this. I haven't seen you in three months, lets go have some girl time, and maybe we can go out later." Liv laughed "I don't think thats good for my condition, but I'm up for some relaxing time." Scarlett smiled, and they left.

When they came back, all relaxed, they found two men waiting for her.

"Olivia Benson?" One of them asked.

"Yes?" Olivia asked, her hand on her gun just in case.

"You need to come with us."

"Why?"

"Because you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Nick Cullen. Place your hands on your head."

"What? This is bullshit!" Scarlett exclaimed watching as the guy removed Liv's gun, and cuffed her hands.

"Olivia Benson you are under arrest. Anything you say will and be used against you in a court of law-"

"I know my rights!" Liv snarled.

"Ok. go." The guy said, leading her out.

"Don't worry, Liv. Il call Elliot." Scarlett yelled.

"They did _what?_" Elliot yelled.

"They arrested Olivia, Elliot." Scarlett repeated.

"How could they? Theres no evidence!" Elliot snarled.

"Elliot! Calm down. Let me call IAB and see what evidence they have." Cragen said, picking up the phone.

Tucker, smiling hugely, pressed the play button.

"_I want you to do a job for me discreetly, and if you do it perfectly, I'll pay you five thousand dollars."_ A whispered voice came from the speakers. It sounded like…Liv. But how could this be?

_"Ok, what do you want me to do?" Another voice said, his voice deep. _

_"I want you to shoot Nick Cullen, get him scared so he can release the charges. Threaten him if you have to. If you do this, the money is yours. Heres his address, phone number, and what he does during the day. How soon can you get this done?" The person who sounded like Liv said._

_"Tonight." _

_"Good. Keep me updated, and don't tell anyone what your doing, or you wont get the money."_

_"Don't worry." A harsh laugh, then silence. _

"Well? And don't say that this is a fake tape, because we caught the man who did the job, and he confessed to everything." Tucker told her, folding his arms, feeling smug.

Liv opened her mouth in shock. How could she prove that it wasn't her? "I want a lawyer."

"Get a good one, because your going down." Tucker said, and left the room.

Liv sighed, and put her face in her hands.

When did everything get so messed up?

So? Yes, no? Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Awesome. :) Thanks for the reviews guys! And its not Kathy, Kathy is always nice in my stories. I have nothing against her, and you guys shouldn't either. Yes, it is supposed to be E/O, and it is, but don't forget it was El and Kathy first. So ya. Review!

Chapter 6

Ms. Watson walked in and closed the door behind her. Sighing, she sat down next to Liv.

Liv looked up from her hands and looked at her "Did you see the evidence?"

Bonnie nodded "It's pretty solid evidence, Olivia."

Liv scowled "Do you not believe me?"

"No, I do. I'm just wondering how they got this man to confess…" Bonnie replied.

Liv stood up "Obviously, someone hired him, and made him say it was me. _Obviously _someone faked that tape. And I know who."

Bonnie stood up too "We both know who it is, Liv. But you cant go off your handle and confront him. You need to stay away from him. Just until this clears over."

Liv folded her arms "In the meantime, what are you going to do?"

"Well, Elliot and your co-workers are going to investigate this, and I'm going to go talk to the 'witness'." Bonnie told her.

Liv nodded "Ok. Thanks."

Bonnie nodded "I'm sorry for what is happening to you Liv. Especially now, when your pregnant."

Liv nodded and left.

Elliot put down the phone "Ok, so Bonnie and I are going to see this witness, you guys figure out where this tape came from."

Fin nodded "Ok, but someone should go stay with Liv, I'm worried about her."

"Scarlett is staying with her." Elliot stated, grabbing his jacket.

"Good." Fin said watching them leave.

"It was useless coming down here I'm not going to talk to you." The man sneered. His name was Jacob Black, he was black, bulk, and was in his mid-twenty s. He had a tattoo of a raven on is arm.

Bonnie leaned forward "Who told you that you shouldn't?"

Jacob looked at her "I never said that."

Elliot, who was leaning against the wall, snorted "We know your working for someone. And this someone put you in jail, now why would your loyalty go this far? Who are you working for? How much did they pay you?"

Jacob looked at him and grinned "Who am I working for? You already know that. Olivia Benson, and she payed me five thousand dollars to get the job done. Now, I'm not in jail for her, I'm here because apparently I have a record. So if were done here, I'm leaving. Guard!"

As he stood up and went to the door, Elliot got in his way "You son of a bitch we both know that isn't true. Now, if you tell us who your _really _working for, we'll give you immunity."

Bonnie interrupted "Elliot, can I talk to you?"

Elliot growled and went over to her "What?"

"You cant just offer immunity when were not ready to submit! I know you want to find out who hired this prick, but not like this." Bonnie whispered.

Elliot looked at her then looked at Jacob "Would you talk for immunity?"

Jacob sneered "Let me think about it." A guard came and took him away.

Elliot slapped the table, frustrated.

"Aha i see your up" Scarlett said, looking up from the newspaper.

Olivia nodded, and walked to the kitchen. "I needed that nap."

"Of course." Scarlett gave her orange juice.

Liv nodded her thanks and drowned the juice in one "Can we get some hamburgers? I'm starved."

"Sure, do you want to go out or stay here?" Scarlett asked folding her newspaper.

"Stay." Liv responded.

Elliot knocked on Scarlett's door, and waited.

Scarlett opened the door "Hey Elliot."

"Hey Scar, Liv here?" Elliot asked.

"Yup were watching a movie. Come on in." Scarlett invited closing the door behind him.

"Hey El." Liv said, looking comfortable in a oversized NYPD shirt, and socks.

"Hey Liv, how you feeling?" Elliot asked, sitting next to her.

"Better thanks to Scar." Liv replied, smiling at her.

"Did you talk to the guy yet Elliot?" Scarlett asked, sitting on the chair opposite of them.

"Yes and of course he didn't give anything up, but we offered him immunity let's see if he takes it." Elliot told them.

"He didn't say anything?" Liv asked disappointed sitting up.

Elliot brushed a strand of hair out of her face gently "No."

"Did you see Nick yet?" Liv asked moving away from his touch.

Elliot put his hand down "No, but I will."

"Can you?" Scarlett asked.

"No, but doesn't mean I wont. You know, Liv…is this all worth it?" Elliot asked tentatively.

"What do you mean El?"

"Well.." El began "All this hell is happening because he wants your child. What if you just have a abortion?"

Liv glared at him "I'm keeping this child Elliot. And I wont give him the satisfaction of winning."

Elliot's put his hands up in surrender.

The next day, Elliot headed over to the hospital. He was determined to get the truth out of this asshole.

"Well well well if it isn't Elliot Stabler." Nick said amused.

Elliot glared at him. Nick was sitting up in bed, looking fine. Not like he was shot and almost died because of it.

"Why are you doing this?" Elliot asked, a growl in his voice.

Nick raised his eyebrows "What ever do you mean Detective?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Cullen. Why are you doing this to Liv?" Elliot echoed.

"So you call her Liv, Detective. Tell me do you have any feelings in regards to the mother of my child?" Nick asked, satisfied to see the color rising in Elliot's face.

"She's my partner, Cullen and whatever your insulating, you can stop. And don't call her the mother of your child, you don't deserve to call her that." Elliot spat.

"How is she?" Nick asked.

Elliot looked at him disbelieving "You son of a _bitch_! You are putting her through _hell_, and all because you don't want to raise the child with her! I swear to god Cullen, you do anything else and I swear you wont be around to tell." Elliot threatened, his voice ice, his blue eyes full of fire.

"I'll be sure to tell that to my lawyer, Detective now good-bye." Nick said.

Elliot glared at him, and slammed the door behind him.

His phone rang "Stabler."

"Elliot its me Bonnie, Liv's attorney."

"Whats up?" Elliot asked exiting the hospital.

"Jacob has agreed to talk, and you need to hear this."

"Why? Whats the matter?" El asked opening his car.

"It wasn't Nick who authorized the shooting, it was his lawyer. Trevor Langdon."

Dramatic music! Hahahha hoped you liked it, review!


	7. Chapter 7

Don't you just love my cliff hangers? ;) Hehehehehe. Review!

Chapter 7

"That son of a bitch! Lets go arrest him!" Elliot snarled, walking to the door but Cragen held his arm.

The whole SVU crew was in Cragen's office. El, Fin, John, Bonnie, and Casey Novak.

"We will Elliot when we have evidence to back up this man's statement." Cragen told him.

"We have grounds for a search warrant." Casey said, crossing her arms.

Elliot turned around to look at her "Then what are you doing here? Go get one."

"I already submitted it, El." Casey said calmly.

"Were just waiting for a judges signature." Fin explained.

Just then the door opened, revealing Olivia, making them all jump. She was frowning, and she looked at there guilty faces. "Whats going on?"

Instead of answering her, Elliot walked over to her "Liv what are you doing here? You should be at home, resting."

"I would be, but none of you are answering your phones. Don't beat around the bush what happened?" Liv said closing the door behind her, leaning against it, and crossing her arms.

Elliot sighed "Trevor was the one who authorized the shooting, and framed you."

"Trevor? Trevor _Langdon? Why_?" Liv exclaimed.

"We don't know yet." John answered, walking over to her. He put a arm around her and led her to Cragen's chair, and sat her down.

Fin went and got her water when the door closed behind him, Liv spoke again "Are we going to arrest him?"

Fin handed her the cup "As soon as we get the warrant to search his place, and look for evidence, yes."

Liv took a sip "How do we know this?"

"The shooter told us it was him." Elliot said locking eyes with her across from the desk.

"How do we know we can trust him? After all he identified me, not to long ago." Liv asked looking away.

Bonnie looked at Elliot "Well after Elliot offered immunity, which he had no grounds what so ever to authorize, he agreed. So he confessed. "

"Hey, we got the charges drop that was on Olivia didn't we?" Elliot defended himself.

"Thats why I'm not kicking your ass right now." Bonnie grinned.

"I'll like to see you try." Elliot scoffed, grinning.

"Trust me, I will." Bonnie smiled.

"We'll see." Elliot smirked.

Olivia watched the exchange, a weird feeling in her stomach. She didn't like the easy way they flirted. Wait was she jealous? No, it cant be..why would she be?

"Back to the matter at hand, when we get the warrant, we'll head over to the place, and find the evidence to arrest him." Cragen instructed just as the phone rang.

"Cragen." He listened, then hung up "Go."

Immediately they all headed to the door, but Elliot pushed Olivia gently down.

"You know you cant go Liv."

Liv sighed frustrated "I have to go."

"You know you cant." Elliot said softly.

Liv sighed annoyed "Fine. But keep me in the loop, ok?" She looked at him steadily.

Elliot nodded and left, his heart racing.

"For a rich lawyer, he sure doesn't clean up after himself." John commented looking at all the beer cans, dirty laundry, and pizza boxes that were thrown carelessly around the room.

"He's a guy, John who lives alone what do you expect?" Fin said looking through the mail.

"Well I thought he was clean freak. But no matter. Find anything?" John said walking over to a big bookshelf.

"Nope." Fin answered setting down the mail and going to the computer desk.

Elliot looked around, then headed to the bedroom.

The house was a luxurious apartment near Park Avenue. The floors were a rich dark wood, the walls a light red, and expensive couches, tables, chairs, and art were everywhere. There was a big flat screen T.V., a MAC book Pro, and a whole section of the apartment was a tiny bar stocked with the finest wines. The bedroom had a separate gym equipment, the bed was king size, and the bathroom was huge with titles, a jacuzzi, and a huge shower.

A hour later, Fin yelled for John and Elliot to come check this out.

John put down another book, Elliot came out of the bathroom and went to see what Fin found.

Fin held out a small flash drive "Guess where I found this."

"Where?" John asked taking it from him and examining it.

"In one of the empty wine bottles." Fin answered gesturing to the area.

"Thats a first." John commented putting the drive in a evidence bag.

"This bastard has so many places where he could hide things which I'm not surprised he is a lawyer, after all. Like in the bathroom? He has a whole range of hair products. But he doesn't take any medication I looked everywhere." Elliot said scanning his eyes carefully around for anything he missed.

"Were still looking El." John said.

After concluding that they couldn't find anything else, they left.

A hour later, when everyone was together, they headed to the computer crimes to see what was on the drive.

Moralas looked up from his computer "Come see what was on the drive."

Elliot reached the computer first, and gasped. The whole thing was covered in pictures of…Olivia. Hundreds and hundreds of her eating, laughing, helping victims, in the courtroom, running to the scene, talking to witnesses, with dates…what was this?

Olivia gasped, and Elliot pulled her close, taking her hand.

"What the hell is this? Has he been stalking her?" Fin snarled as Moralas clicked picture after picture.

"Wait I saw something go back." Elliot said squinting.

Moralas did what he asked and Elliot pointed with his free hand "There. There's something written but I cant make it out."

After Moralas cleaned it up, it read _Mine. _Each picture with the single word.

"This is creepy as hell." John said.

"This is obsession." Dr. Huang noted calmly.

Elliot turned to look at him "Why Olivia?"

"I don't know, at least not yet. Liv did you ever feel uncomfortable around him?" Huang asked gently.

Liv turned to answer him, tearing her eyes away from a picture of her and Nick. In the picture they were laughing, and Nick's arm was around her; he looked at her with so much love in his eyes. Where was _this _Nick that she had grown to care for, and who was the father of her child?

"Liv?" Huang said.

Liv shook away her thoughts "No, but he was always a ass."

Huang nodded thoughtfully.

Cragen motioned Moralas to turn of the screen and he complied "I think we saw enough. Casey with this new evidence can we arrest Trevor?"

Casey nodded "I'll go get a warrant." She left with Fin.

"Olivia I want you to stay away from the prescient for a awhile." Cragen said.

Before Liv could protest El cut in "That would be perfect."

Liv glared at him, but he wasn't paying attention. "Can I take her home?"

"Yes, and take the rest of the day." Cragen answered leaving with everyone else.

"Come on lets get you home." Elliot said oblivious to her stare and hauled her out.

Liv was resting on Elliot's couch with warm wool socks, comfy sweats, and a old shirt of Elliot's. She was sipping hot chocolate, enjoying the meal she just ate. They were watching t.v., but not paying much attention. Liv's feet was resting in Elliot's lap- a first.

"El?" Liv asked.

"Ya?" Elliot asked looking at her. She looked amazing and incredibly sexy in his shirt.

"Do you think this is worth it?" Liv asked her voice soft and tentative.

Elliot didn't need to ask what she meant. He turned the T.V. off, shifted closer and took her hands setting the cup of chocolate aside "Of course this is Liv. Your going to start a family something which you always wanted. How can you even think that?"

Liv looked down at her hands. His hands were always bigger than hers, and they wrapped around hers securely "I don't know…but everything is messed up. And I don't want my child to grow up in this environment…and you said it earlier El."

Elliot cursed himself "I didn't mean it Liv. But if you really want to, you could just have the abortion. But its your choice."

Liv met his eyes, which were serious but soft at the same time "I'll… I'll think about it."

Elliot nodded and let go of her hands, regretting it insantly.

Liv felt cold when he pulled away and grabbed her cup "Thanks El."

He looked at her, his eyes full of something she couldn't understand. Or refused to.

"No problem." Elliot replied softly, watching her.

Liv smiled at him tentavily, and he returned the smile. He put the T.V. on, and they spent the rest of the evening in a comfortable silence.

Around eleven Elliot turned off the t..v, and glanced at Liv. She was asleep, her chest rising with every soft breath she took, and there was a strand of hair in her eyes.

Elliot gently pulled it away, picked her up, and carried her to his room. He set her down on his bed, tucked her in, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams Liv." He whispered, grabbing a blanket and pillow for himself, and turned out the light.

He made himself comfortable on the couch and feel asleep quickly. Not realizing that there was someone watching from across the street.

Sorry for taking so long to update guys! Its been hectic. How do you like it so far? I want to know your thoughts. By the way, this story is totally fiction. I love Peter, and I think him and Mariska make a terrific couple in reality. This is just for the story :) One question. What does A/U mean? When I read stories, it has this, and it makes me confused. Any help? Review!


	8. Chapter 8

So Its been awhile. I know I know. Im really busy, which is good, for me. Heres a new chapter guys.

And thanks to everyone who subscribes, and takes time to read and review my stories. It warms my heart, and puts a smile on my face when I get a comment so thank you :) This one is for you!

Chapter 8

Elliot put a steaming plate of eggs, whole wheat toast with melted butter, and bacon on the table with orange juice and coffee. He heard the water in the shower turn off, and he smiled thinking how erotic and amazing it was how she stood naked running soap all over her in the same spot he did every morning. Scratch amazing it was _hot. _

As he waited for those brief five minutes (Olivia, when she needed to, could get dressed less than two minutes) he added creme to his coffee and stirred enjoying the simple aroma.

Olivia walked in the living room her chestnut colored hair still damp making her shirt collar wet. She noticed the food and grinned. It brought a smile to Elliot's face to see her smiling considering everything going on.

"All this for little old me? Elliot you shouldn't have." Olivia commented sitting on the chair and putting a napkin on her lap as Elliot knew she would. She was classy and clean when she ate. Little things that made up who she was now.

Elliot brought his own plate to the table and sat across from her. They sat in a comfortable, companionable silence each one content. Olivia came to love these moments, and savored them.

When Olivia was done she wiped her mouth, set it on the plate, with her utensils and made to get up, but Elliot stopped her.

"I'll take that. Your the guest here Liv. Don't get up for anything." Elliot took the plate from her set it on top of his and put it in the sink.

Olivia admired they way he took care of her, admired the way his muscles flexed under the navy blue shire he wore as he washed the dishes.

"Since we both have the day off, what do you want to do today?" Elliot asked.

Olivia narrowed her eyes playfully "What do you mean _we_?"

"Oh I asked Cragen for a day off." Elliot commented nonchalantly "Didn't I mention that?"

Liv smiled and laughed, a tinkling of bells "No."

Elliot savored the sound of her laughter and tucked it away "You didn't answer my question."

"I know." She replied putting on a teasing thinking face as she tapped on her chin "Hmm what to do…" She thought for a minute, and deciding to tease him, announced "Lets go shopping!"

Elliot grimaced "Shopping? You don't have anything else in mind?"

Liv laughed again. He was a typical male. "Well…"

"Yes what is it?" Elliot prodded putting on a brave face.

"Lets go to the art museum. I haven't been there in a awhile." Liv suggested watching him put everything in the cupboard then facing her.

"Sounds like fun, then what." Elliot responded easily.

"Lunch, then maybe we can go see this new movie, and I want to pick up a new book." Liv replied getting up and stretching.

"Lets go. Do you want to go home first and change?" Elliot asked.

Liv looked at her clothes and decided yes. After locking up they headed out.

It took Liv ten minutes to get dressed in dark navy blue jeans, a long aqua sleeved v neck, and her leather jacket. Makeup was light eyeliner and mascara and a swipe of lip gloss. Twenty minutes later of easy, familiar, flirty banter, they arrived at the museum.

Olivia immediately dragged Elliot over to her favorite painting. It was a nature painting. A small cozy looking cottage made of brick was on the very last edge of the painting with smoke coming out of it. A well worn path with roses, lavenders, daisy's, and tulips led the way. Big oak and maple trees were everywhere, and it was dusk. So calm. So peaceful.

"It always calms be down, and makes me forget when I had a hard day at work." Liv shared looking at Elliot instead of the painting she knew so well.

Elliot's heart started to beat faster when he felt her gaze "Its beautiful, and I understand why it does."

Liv smiled and gave him a tour. Three hours later after seeing all the paintings, and Elliot's feet aching they dined at a local burger joint and went to see _Crazy, Stupid Love. _

It wasn't a movie he would have picked, but if it made Olivia happy…he looked at her. She was laughing, her eyes twinkling. Her hair bounced as she shook, and he felt his love for her surging through him leaving him breathless.

Later on they stopped by Barnes and Noble, and she bought a novel by some author named Sparks.

"Thanks for today, El. I had fun which I needed." Liv expressed clutching her small bag.

Elliot carried a box pizza and he opened his door and ushered her inside. After setting up the food, he brought it over to her with a Coke and a beer for himself.

"Do you think anything happened?" Liv remarked as she took a bite of her pizza.

"They would have called." Elliot said indifferent, not telling her about the three missed calls.

"No, considering Im pregnant and involved, they wouldn't El." Her voice was sarcastic. She took a long swig of the Coke and burped.

"Excuse me." She blushed as Elliot roared with laughter.

"Aw Liv you could always make me laugh even after a long hard day thats why I love you." Elliot chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes, not realizing what he just said.

Olivia froze with her pizza almost to her mouth. She set it down and looked at him "Love?"

Elliot looked at her, panicking inside "Ya love. As a friend?"

Olivia sighed relived "Oh."

"What did you think I meant?" Elliot responded.

"Lets just forget about it, El." Liv replied nervously twisting her hands.

Elliot just looked at her. Waiting.

She sighed "I thought that you meant _love. _Like as a man loves a woman, as a husband loves a wife."

Elliot _did _mean it like that, but he wasn't going to say otherwise. "Oh."

"Ya" Liv blushed at her foolishness.

Of course he didn't love her. Why would he? They were just partners. Friends. Nothing more. But even as she thought of it, she knew she was lying. She was attracted to Elliot. There was something about him that made her feel safe, loved, and beautiful. She thought of the easy way they flirted, and how he was taking care of her. What did it all mean? She was so confused.

Elliot watched the different expressions on her face wondering what she was thinking about. It looked serious.

Olivia looked at him "El I want you to answer me honestly."

"Ok." Elliot said, half scared half excited.

"Do you love me? Really _love _me?" Her voice was soft, but there was a trace of fear. He knew she never asked this before, nonetheless to Elliot her partner.

What could he say? That he loved her like a blind man loves the sun when he can see? That she was his gravity, his love, his partner, life, his other half?

"What would you do or say if I said yes?" Elliot countered.

"I would say that I love you too." Olivia said, knowing that what she felt was right. _He _

was the missing piece that she didn't have with Nick. _He _was the one she was waiting for. _He _was the one she could see by her side with the rest of her life. Him. Elliot.

Elliot beamed "You meant that? Because I do Liv. I was just waiting for the right time."

Olivia put the food on the small coffee table and scooted closer to him and stroked his face "I do." She marveled at the soft skin, and the slight whiskers.

Elliot cupped her face gently and looked into her eyes. Blue against Brown. Sapphire against Umber.

Olivia smiled, and Elliot leaned in for there first soul shattering kiss.

And it wasn't amazing, or hot, or erotic. It was pure bliss.

Review. Thats all I can say :) Oh, and drama next chapter! ;) See you soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I know. I know. Im late but i'm really busy so I don't have time to update. But heres a new chapter. Please Review!

Chapter 9

Olivia pulled away from the kiss breathing hard. She looked at Elliot amazed "Wow."

"I know." Elliot said stroking her cheek marveling at soft it was.

Liv covered his hand with hers and smiled "What do we do now?"

Elliot swallowed nervously. As much as he wanted to take her to bed, he wanted to do it under different circumstances. When she wasn't being threatened.

Liv looked at him "El?"

Elliot shook his thoughts away "Liv, honey…I want to take you to bed don't get me wrong, but I don't want to right now."

Liv gazed at him confused "Why?"

Elliot sighed and explained "I don't want it to be under these circumstances Liv. I want our first time to be special."

Liv smiled and kissed him softly "Ok."

Elliot smiled and pulled her closer.

Someone across the street in a dark sedan hissed. He zoomed the binoculars closer, and watched how Stabler kissed _his_ true love. How he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, pushing her down gently. It was _sickening. _That should be him up there! _Him_ kissing her, listening to her moans, and listening for his name being cried out in passion. Not that asshole, tempered, and pig headed Elliot fucking Stabler. Trevor put down the binoculars and took a sip of the vodka he had stashed under the seat. He burped, and contiuned watching them. Then he got a idea. What if he had evidence of this? Then he could ruin there lives _easily_. He grinned evilly, took out a camera from the backseat, and took pictures. Over and over again.

Olivia pulled away this time grinning and out of breath "We need to stop."

Elliot smirked loving the effect he was causing her. "Ok but do I get one last kiss?"

Olivia looked at him with a smile "Should I give you one?"

Elliot nodded "You should." He pouted.

Olivia laughed and gave him a kiss "Now you should head home. Its eleven."

Elliot pouted for real this time but agreed. It was getting late. "Your sure that you'll be ok here? Because I can stay."

"Yes El. You worry too much."

"Well considering theres a psycho out there with a sick hard one for you, I earned the right to be worried." Elliot replied going to the windows and locking them.

His eyes lingered on a black sedan right across the street. He could tell there was someone in there. What were they doing? Then he saw a flash of light and knew that someone was watching the apartment and took pictures. Oh god.

Elliot quickly ran, open the door, and hurried outside leaving Olivia calling after him.

Trevor knew that Elliot caught him. Fumbling, he pushed all the junk on his lap on the seat next to him. He locked the doors, pulled up the window, locked it and started the car.

"WAIT!" Elliot screamed running down the stairs.

Trevor pushed on the gas and sped as fast as he can away leaving Elliot screaming after him.

Elliot locked the door and faced Olivia. "Trevor was out there Liv. Taking pictures. Of you. I think he got ones of us kissing."

Olivia paled "Are you sure?"

"Of course." Elliot answered walking to the windows and pulling the shades across them.

Liv sat there shocked "Why would he come _here_? When everyone's looking for him?"

"Because he's obsessed with you Liv! He's not thinking at _all. _Now I'm going to get you a protective service and stay with you until this psycho is _caught. _Ok?" Elliot said, still angry and shocked at finding Trevor there. He pulled his cell and called Cragen.

"Where the hell have you _been?_ I called you more than once! When I call you answer understand?" Cragen spat.

"Sorry Captain. But something happened." Elliot said sitting next to Liv and pulling her close. She rested her head on his head and closed her eyes.

"I know. Thats why I've been calling. Someone almost bombed the squad."

"What?" Liv and El said at the same time.

"It was a small one thankfully but powerful. It came in a form of pizza. The kid who dropped it off said that some man payed him a hundred to go deliver it. But the kid never got a good description. What happened to you?" Cragen explained.

Elliot reported what happened, leaving out the part about him and Olivia.

"So Liv needs a protective service." El finished stroking Liv's hair.

"I totally agree. I'll set it up right now. Stay with her tonight Elliot just in case he comes back." Cragen ordered.

"I was going to do that anyways." Elliot replied.

"Ok. I knew you would. I'll see you two in the morning. And answer ok?"

"Ok Captain. Goodbye." He hung up.

"Elliot?" Liv whispered.

"Yes honey?" He asked.

"Sleep with me tonight in my bed."

Elliot's hand stilled "You sure?"

"More than anything."

"Ok come on." He pulled her up gently and helped her to her room.

He turned around when she changed, helped her with brushing her teeth, pulled on a pair of sweats she threw to him, and tucked her in bed. He went to the other side and got in after turning out the lights and making sure everything was locked.

Olivia scooted over and snuggled up to Elliot. "Thank you for everything."

"Your always welcome Liv. I love you." Elliot whispered hugging her close.

"I love you too." She smiled listening to his heartbeat. Best sound in the world.

"Elliot?"

"Mhmm?"

"Im scared." She whispered.

"You have every right to be Liv. But don't worry I wont let anything happen to you. I promise." He rubbed her back.

"I know." She kissed him softly and snuggled again. They both fell asleep listening to each other's heartbeat.

Sorry for not updating sooner. I'm really busy now. I have school and so many things. So i don't know when Im going to update. But hope you enjoyed it! Please please please please please please please please REVIEW! It makes me happy :) Oh and read the Help. Best story and movie ever. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the reviews, guys! Mwa!

Chapter 10

The next morning Elliot woke up to the smell of burnt waffles. Startled, he jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen.

Olivia was taking waffles out of the pan, a sour expression on her face. The table was set with coffee, orange juice, and fresh fruit.

"Hey Liv. What are you doing?" Elliot asked, amazed. He never seen this side of her before.

Liv glanced at him then scowled down to the slightly burned waffles "Trying to be a good host and making you breakfast. But its harder than it looks."

Elliot laughed, put the waffles down on the table, and kissed her hard "I appreciate the gesture." He let her go.

Liv was slightly dazed "Your welcome."

Elliot grinned, sat down, and set up his plate. The waffles were actually pretty good, expect for the burned sides.

"Horrible, right?" Liv commented sitting down with fruit in her plate.

Elliot looked up mid bite "Its actually great Liv. Thanks."

"Really?" She smiled showing her cute teeth.

Elliot nodded "Did you sleep good?"

Liv sighed "No, but i actually..liked the sleeping arrangements." She blushed, making her even more beautiful.

Elliot shot her a sexy smug smirk "Thanks."

"You and your ego." Liv rolled her eyes grinning.

Later on they cleaned up, got dressed, and headed out. First they went to Elliot's apartment. He packed a bag, took a quick shower, and put on some fresh clothes.

While he was doing that Liv examined the apartment for the first time. It was a spacious three bedroom two bathroom apartment. It was clean, and cozy. Dark cushy couches were placed around a good sized t.v., a fireplace was under the t.v., and a rug next to it. The kitchen had the newest appliances and were all silver with white cupboards. A good sized dinner table was tucked into a little spaced that was surrounded by windows. The whole apartment was covered in pictures. Pictures of the kids and Kathy, and his work. But as Liv looked closer she noticed not only pictures at work, but also of her everywhere. One of them was her and Elliot smiling as they were drinking coffee. Another was at the christmas party, one more at work, in the car, with the kids. It was amazing.

Elliot came out "Ready?"

Liv turned to him her eyes full of tears.

"Whats wrong?" El asked alarmed rushing over to her.

Liv sniffled and gestured to the pictures "There beautiful, El. I had no idea you had them."

Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and stuck his chin on her shoulder "Of course I do."

His voice so close to her ear it made her shiver "I love you." She said it softly.

"I love you more." He kissed her neck tenderly.

Liv moaned and leaned back, giving him access.

Elliot took his time kissing her slowly and passionately. It made her skin feel on fire, and made him want him right now.

Elliot, sensing this, pulled away "We should go."

Liv sighed "Ok."

Elliot cupped her cheeks and kissed her lips "Soon." He whispered, making her shiver again. But how soon was soon?

"Liv! What are you doing here? Cragen told you to take the week off" Fin called watching her walk in with Elliot.

She looked better, more rested, and she was smiling. Pregnant women actually did have a glow.

"I missed you guys, wanted to see you, and I just couldn't stay away." Liv winked walking over to them and hugging him and John.

"Whats the real reason Liv?" John asked grinning.

Liv laughed "I am, promise plus I needed to get out of the house." She became more serious "Are you guys ok?"

"I almost broke my arm trying to shield people, but other than that we're fine." John bragged, being his humorous narcotic self.

"I'm sorry guys this wouldn't be happening if it weren't for me." Liv said, her eyes glistening. God why was she always on the verge of tears? Being pregnant was ruining her tough image.

She took a deep breath, and felt Elliot's hand at the small of her back. "Did you find him yet?"

"No but were looking. He fled his apartment and withdrew five thousand dollars. Last time he was seen was at your place Liv." Fin told her pointing to the evidence photos.

Liv looked at them. Trevor looked messy and tired which was she never seen before. There was also something different about him that she hasn't seen before. But she didn't know what.

"Are we canvasing?" Elliot asked scanning the maps.

"Yes. So far, nothing." Munch replied taking a sip of the coffee he made. Why did they all hate it? It was really good, if he said so himself.

"Liv? Elliot? My office." Cragen said appearing in the doorway.

"Why are you here, Liv? I thought I told you to take some personal time off." Cragen said.

Elliot looked at Liv.

Liv sighed "You know me, Captain. I cant be sitting at my house all day. I have to be here, helping the search."

"No you don't and as I informed your partner, your taking time off until we catch Langdon." Cragen said.

"What? _Why_?" Liv protested.

"Because one, legally you can't be part of this, two your pregnant, and three you need it. Don't argue Olivia its already done." Cragen told her.

Liv sighed angrily and stomped out Elliot hot on her heels.

"Elliot." Cragen called.

Elliot turned "Yes?"

"Keep her away." Cragen ordered.

Elliot nodded and run after Liv.

You _knew _he was going to do this to me El? And you didn't _tell _me? I thought we were above pettiness. I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other. I thought you loved me enough to tell me the truth. I guess I was wrong." Liv said her voice like ice.

The words pierced his heart like sharp knives. "I didn't tell you because I want you safe Liv. Please try to understand. Your in danger, we don't know were Langdon is. For all we know he could be in the area right now. We need you safe and away from here. You'll go back to work as soon as we catch him. I promise." His sapphire eyes pleaded with hers.

Liv sighed and sank down on the cot. They were in the crib with the door locked just in case.

Elliot sat down next to her, faced her, and took her hand. "You still mad?"

"Yes but I know why your doing this." Liv replied looking at him.

Elliot brushed her cheek lovingly "Its not like you'll be alone, I'll be with you."

"Really?" Liv asked, her spirits lifting. If Elliot was with her, it wouldn't be so bad. It could actually be _fun. _

Before she could say anything however, her phone rang. She pulled it out "Hello?"

"Olivia its me Nick I need to talk to you."

Uh oh, what does he want to talk about? Review me your thoughts. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! In my new story, Halloween I don't know why it isn't spaced as I wrote it. I tried to fix it, but up to no avail. On the with the story! Chapter 11 Olivia ended the call confused. Why did Nick need to talk to her? Elliot, having heard the conversation, said "Your not going alone." Liv looked at him "Why do you think I would go?" "Because I know you. And because you need answers." Elliot said simply standing up. Liv marveled at how he knew her so well, how he knew that she already made the decision to go talk to him. She stood up too and thought about what to say "I do El but not with you there." Elliot looked at her, his eyes hurt " Why?" "Because I need to talk to him, alone. I need to know why he did this, El. I need answers. Closure." Liv replied fixing herself and giving him a quick, lingering kiss. It was amazing how simple it was to kiss him. How it was necessary now when just yesterday, she didn't realize she loved him. Elliot cupped her cheeks "Can I at least drive you there?" Liv nodded, resigned. "You came." Nick said half surprised and half tired. He looked better and he was sitting up which was good. "I did. What do you want?" Liv asked crossing her arms and leaning against the door. Nick gestured to the chair "Please sit. And I'll tell you what I want." "Im fine here." Liv said brusquely. Nick shrugged and winced at the movement "Its not good for your condition but ok. I want you to keep the child. I want us to share it." Liv didn't hear him correctly "What?" Nick repeated what he said. Liv, shocked, went and sat in the chair. "Why? After all this?" "I was hurting Liv, so when I filed for sole custody, I was getting revenge. I wanted to hurt you as much you hurt me. But when everything happened, when everything spiraled out of control, when I saw that you were in pain, I realized I couldn't do this to you. That by hurting you, it was making me feel pain. So i don't want to do that anymore. So I decided that we can have joint custody if you want." Nick expressed his green intense eyes pained. Liv looked at him her face pensive and relived. _This _was the Nick she knew. This was the Nick she had grown to care for, the Nick she liked spending time with. And she knew she couldn't deprive him of his child. "That would be great." She replied. "I know your still mad, and I deserve it. But let me make it up to you." Nick told her. "How?" Liv inquired. "By giving you the emergency contact Langdon gave me." Nick said writing it down on a piece of napkin and handing it to her. Liv took it and glared at him "You had this the whole time and you didn't say anything?" "Yes I did." Nick calmly told her. Liv shot out of her seat "What the hell, Nick? We could have caught him by now!" "And now you will. Go, i'll wait here." He gave her his cute, familiar smile. She sighed heavily, gave him a look, and left the room. "Whats that?" Elliot asked when Liv shut the door behind her and saw something white sticking out from her clenched fist. Liv sighed "Nick gave me the emergency number that Langdon gave him." "What? Why didn't he give it to you sooner?" Elliot asked his voice controlled, but his anger evident. "Thats what I asked. Anyways lets just get to the prescient to hand this in." Liv said looking out the window. Elliot went for the ignition but then stopped and looked at her "What did he want?" "He's dropping the charges. He wants us to share the child." Liv answered not looking at him. "Really? Thats good, right?" Elliot asked, his voice confused. Why was she silent? What did he tell her that she wasn't letting on? Liv looked at him "Yea it is." "Then whats the problem?" "I" Liv began but stopped. She didn't know why all of the sudden she couldn't look at Elliot, why she was feeling weird. But as she gazed at him, she knew the answer. "I don't want the child to have two fathers, El." "What do you mean?" Elliot asked, suddenly overcome with fear. "I want the child to get to know his real father, which it will. But now that were together…does that mean your going to be the father too? Do you need another child to add on to your plate? No. So maybe we need to stop this. Just until I figure things out." Liv responded her eyes sad, but fierce. Elliot swallowed the lump in his throat " He doesn't have to have two fathers, Liv. I know it isn't mine, and I know that Nick will always be part of your life. I completely understand and respect that. But you saying that Im just adding another child to my plate? And that we should stop this wonderful thing between us? I cant comprehend. I know your making this design out of fear, and confusion. But don't worry Liv. I will always be here, and in the near future Liv, I _do _want to have a child with you. So please, don't say ugly things that are breaking my heart." During this speech, he took her hands and gently wiped the tears that have fallen out of her eyes. They looked at each other for a long time. Neither one moving until Liv closed the gap and kissed him softly. "I needed to hear that." Elliot cupped her cheeks "What I love about you is that you take the time to listen, and you take peoples advice." Liv smiled and kissed him again. "How did you get this?" Munch asked. Liv and Elliot were at the prescient, and just gave the new evidence to Munch. "Long story can we just find out where he is?" Liv asked, not wanting to get into the whole Nick story. "Of course." Munch answered and went to the computer labs office. One hour later. "Well?" Elliot asked when Munch came back. "He's here in New York." John said taking off his jacket. "Where?" El inquried. John looked at Olivia. "He's in the building across from yours." OMG! What? What a creeper! Hope you liked it! Mwa!


	12. Chapter 12

I know, I know. Long time right? Well here you go!

Chapter 12

"He's what?" Elliot yelled, causing everyone to jump.

"I know I already sent a team." John told him regarding him warily.

Liv placed her hand on Elliot's arm "Were going to catch him, El."

Elliot looked at her "I know that."

Sure enough, twenty minutes later they got a call that Trevor was arrested and booked. Now he's in the prescient.

"Your not going in there alone!" Elliot told her, his voice a growl.

Liv put her hands on her hips "I need to talk to him! But without everyone in there with me!"

"Are you crazy, Olivia? He will hurt you!" Elliot snarled.

"I can take care of myself just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't. Now would you be so kind as to move out of the way?"

Elliot looked at Cragen "Can you talk some sense into her?"

Cragen sighed heavily "Liv, you know Elliot's right. I cant let you in there."

Elliot smiled smugly.

"I cant let you in there either." Cragen told him wiping the smile off his face.

"And why not?" Elliot asked, trying to keep his voice leveled.

"You know why El. Your to close to the case and because your Olivia's partner. I'll let Fin and John interrogate him. OK?" Cragen said.

Before any of them could say OK, Dr. Huang came in.

"Oh good your here. How should we do this?" Cragen asked as Fin and John came in also closing the door behind them.

"I think Liv should go interrogate him." Dr. Huang said.

"What? Why?" Elliot exclaimed.

Liv looked at them smugly.

"Because Langdon is obsessed with her. He will only talk to Olivia. So if you want answers…I suggest Liv goes in there alone." Dr. H said.

Cragen sighed again "If thats what you suggest…fine. But Liv? One mishap and your out of there, got it?"

Liv nodded. But before she went in, Elliot grabbed her arm "I'm here."

Liv nodded again and opened the door.

"Aha Olivia. Finally I thought I was going to be in here awhile." Trevor said leaning back in his seat, wearing designer jeans and a black v-neck sweater. His hair was brushed, and his eyes were twinkling.

"You are going to be, Trevor." Liv said pulling out a seat and sitting across from him.

Trevor leaned against the table "How are you? How's the baby? Your not tiring yourself out, are you? We wouldn't want that."

Liv looked at him "We're fine, thank you. I've been looking for you everywhere, you know. Why didn't you tell me you were across the street? I could have visited" She smiled coyly.

Trevor clenched his fist under the table "Thats a lie, considering what I've seen Liv."

Liv leaned across the table and gave him another smile "And whats that?"

Trevor looked at her. What was she doing? Was she playing him? Yes, that was she was doing. Get a hold of yourself, Trevor! Think like the lawyer you are!

"Doing something that could cost you your job, should I go on?"

Liv kept her face blank, even though she was furious. "Were you spying on me?"

"Why yes, I was. But thats not against the law, now is it? No." Trevor smiled.

"So anyways, should I continue or what, its up to you."

Liv looked at him, her eyes furious "Your not getting off. We have a witness and evidence that you shot Nick."

"A witness who accused you first, and talked only because he got immunity. I doubt a jury is going to believe a word he says. And as for the so called evidence? I don't believe the shooter left any. So quit bluffing, Liv."

Liv knew he was right. But she had to keep him here. She looked at the window.

Dr. H observed Trevor with a small smile "He's enjoying himself."

Elliot glared at Trevor "Is he right? Can he get off?"

"Not on my watch. Are we sure theres no other links to him and the shooting?" Cragen told him.

"We didn't find a gun or anything else suggesting he shot Nick." John spoke up.

Elliot growled, frustrated.

Three hours later.

Trevor was still in the cribs. The whole squad was working tirelessly to find any other evidence but up to no luck.

Liv sighed putting down another stack of useless paper that they had brought from Trevor's house.

Elliot looked at her, worried. "Liv do you want to go home?"

Liv looked at him "What do you think?"

Elliot sighed going to back to his pile.

"I want to leave, El."

Elliot looked at her incredulously "Really?"

Liv nodded "I don't think the atmosphere is good for the baby."

"I agree Liv." Fin spoke up.

"Ok then. Come on, I'll take you home." Elliot said, still in shock.

Elliot kissed Liv gently as he tucked her in later that night. They ate pizza, watched some old I Love Lucy episodes, and called Fin to see if there was anything new. There wasn't, expect for Trevor leaving. Apparently there was nothing to hold him on. That made Elliot furious. That sick monster was stalking Liv, taking pictures of her. Why wasn't that against the law? Did the stalker really have to make a threat to make it stalking?

"What are you thinking?" Liv whispered.

Elliot looked down at her "The case."

Liv smiled understandingly "Want to join me?"

"You know I can never refuse." El grinned, kicking off his shoes and climbing in.

He wrapped her in his arms, and kissed her neck. "I love you."

"Me too." Liv whispered snuggling against him.

They were silent for awhile.

"El? What happens if Trevor exposes us?" Liv asked quietly.

"The worse is we get fired. Or we get transferred. But Liv, I don't care. As long as were together, I can take anything thats coming." Elliot told her truthfully.

Liv smiled and hugged him tighter.

Ok, I know its a short chapter. I know. Im not feeling this story that much anymore. Im losing ideas. I know where to go for the romance bit, and the Nick part. But to get Trevor put away? Im stuck. Any ideas?

Well anyways. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Review!


	13. Chapter 13

So I know most of you guys love this story, and I do too, but I think there's only going to be a couple of chapters left. I know, I know.

I'm just not feeling this story anymore, and that happens to the best of authors.

Anyways, review and enjoy.

Chapter 13

One month later.

"When can I see the baby?" Liv asked her doctor.

"In a couple of months, Olivia." Dr. Fords smiled gently as she checked her blood pressure.

Liv smiled "I cant wait to see what I have."

"You don't want to keep it a surprise?" Nick asked, who was standing on her right.

"Do you?" Liv asked, looking at him.

"Not really. Its better if we prepare." Nick told her.

"So how is this going to work again?" Elliot asked, holding Liv's hand.

"The baby stays with me, but Nick visits every other day." Liv repeated their decision they had made a couple weeks back.

She remembered his shock as she told him the arrangements.

She smiled, recalling the moment.

"_Everything alright with the child?" Nick asked, his eyes showing his panic as he sat across from her._

_"Yes." Liv smiled, putting her hand on her stomach. It still amazed her to know a human was growing inside of her, that the human was going to be her child, her own flesh and blood. _

_"And you?" He asked, looking at her carefully._

_"Im fine, Nick." She laughed. "Well more than fine." She again patted her stomach._

_"Then why did you ask me to come?" Nick asked, confused._

_"Can we order before we discuss? I'm craving a chicken panini so bad right now and I cant stand to wait another minute." Liv said her mouth watering at the thought it._

_Nick smiled and waved the waiter over._

_Once they got the order in, and got their drinks taken care of, Liv spoke. _

_"Are you ready to take care of a child, Nick? Are you ready to be part of its life?" _

_"What do you mean be part of its life?" Nick asked, hope in his green eyes._

_Liv took in a breath "You have every right to be in its life, Nick. You are the father after all. And I don't want my child to grow up without knowing its father, like I did. Plus…" Here she paused. _

_After a couple of minutes she spoke " I don't want whatever happened between us in the last couple of months to ruin what we were. Even though I broke things off with you Nick, even though I'm still hurt and angry, I can't ignore that I want you to be in my life, helping me raise our child." _

_Here she looked up at him, searching his eyes. Suddenly she wondered if the child have would his vivid green eyes or hers. _

_Their gaze was heated, spoken with so much words and emotions that they would never share openly. _

_Her eyes are beautiful, as they always have been. Nick thought, looking into her beautiful amber eyes as they searched his so earnestly. _

_Their gaze was interrupted by the waiter who was there to give them their drinks. They straightened up, noticing how close they were, but having no memory of moving. _

_Once the waiter left, Nick spoke._

_"I cannot express how grateful I am Olivia. For giving me this. Even after the hell I put you through. Instead of feeling hurt and wanting revenge, I should have been right by your side instead, supporting you. I can never repay you, Liv. But I hope we can once again become friends. For the sake of the child's and for mine." _

_Liv smiled gently and covered his hands with hers "I hope so too." _

_Nick clasped her hand, and they sat in comfortable silence. _

_"What do you want the name to be?" Liv asked suddenly, looking at him._

_"For a boy or a girl?" _

_"Both." _

_Nick mused, rubbing his chin as he always did when he was thinking serious. _

_Liv waited patiently. _

_"How about Ted for a boy, and Cora for a girl?" Nick suggested. _

_Liv thought about the names, testing them out in her head. After a minute she smiled delighted "I love them!" She giggled, making her look so much more beautiful. _

_Nick loved her laugh, loved her smile, and he loved seeing her so carefree. Even under the current situation, she looked radiant. _

_He cursed himself for being the start of the whole ordeal, he would never forgive himself._

_Liv sensed his thoughts and smiled at him softly "Don't beat yourself up." _

_Nick laughed bitterly "Why shouldn't I?"_

_"Because it doesn't change anything. Landon would have made a move eventually with or without you." Liv told him leaning back as the waiter put down her food. Nick thought about what she said as the waiter put down his plate. _

_"Finally! Im so hungry." She took a bite and moaned with satisfaction._

_Nick smiled and added salt to his fries. _

_"Thanks for coming." She said, looking at him._

_"Thanks for asking me." _

E/O.

"Liv?" Elliot asked.

Liv shook her head and smiled at him sheepishly "Ya?"

"Where did you go?" El asked, smiling.

"Thinking about the baby." Liv smiled.

"Of course." Nick grinned.

Liv smiled fondly at the both of them. Who knew that one day she would be pregnant and in love? Life was perfect. She sighed happily.

"So you're all ready to go Liv. See you in two weeks." Dr. Ford told her taking off her gloves.

"Ok, thanks Doc." She started to get up but El and Nick were already there each grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

"I'll get her jacket." Nick said.

El nodded and helped Liv into her shoes.

Nick came back and held it open as Liv slipped it on "Seriously guys I'm not at that stage yet."

"Doesn't hurt to help, Liv." Nick told her grinning as he held the door open for them.

Liv grumbled as they walked to the taxi.

"So, see you in two weeks, then?" Nick said after they hailed a taxi.

"Sooner." Liv corrected him.

"But the doctor said-" Nick began, confused.

"I want you to come have dinner at my house next week." Liv said, ignoring Elliot's surprised look.

"Why?" Nick asked, shocked. This was new.

"Do I have to give you a reason, Nick? I said I wanted you in my life. Now stop acting surprised every time I ask you something." Liv told him, crossing her arms defiantly.

Nick held up his hands "Ok, ok." He smiled at her affectionately "Call me then when you want to set up a date."

Liv nodded and gave him a swift hug, which surprised all three of them.

Blushing, she let go "See you."

Nick nodded, smiled, gave a parting wave to El, and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Elliot asked, closing the door behind them as the taxi started.

"He is the father, El. I need him sometimes is that bad?" Liv asked, looking at him.

"No, it isn't." He grumbled.

Liv kissed him swiftly and softly "I still need you."

Elliot smiled against her lip "Same here, Liv. Same here."

I know its been a long time guys. I've been really busy. I am currently in Europe, and I have absolutely no internet connection. So I had to find a cafe to post this one. Hope you like it.

I know its short. I know its about Nick and Liv instead of Elliot and Olivia. But I love Nick, and I didn't want him to be the bad guy. Liv deserves happiness, and I wasn't going to make Nick be a asshole for the rest of her life. Yes, it and it will always be an E/O story. So don't worry guys ;)

Tell me your thoughts about the names I picked! Hope you liked them.

Oh, and I haven't forgotten about Trevor, I have big plans for him in the next chapter. ;)

Anyways, again sorry for the delay!

Love you all.

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

So here is another update! And just a warning, its kind of dark. But good.

Chapter 14

A couple of weeks later.

"Mmm, El. You sure you have to go?" Liv asked, her hands tracing his muscular back.

Elliot moaned "You know I have to…"

Liv smiled, loving the power she had over him. His lips tasted like the chocolate ice cream they've been sharing earlier.

Elliot pulled away from her seductive warm lips "I do have to, love."

Liv sighed, and pouted. "Fine. I Love you."

"I love you more." El smiled, kissed her again, and head out.

Liv grinned, and got up. Maybe now was a good time to go get some shopping done.

"Thanks Jose." Liv called out, waving as she pulled her hood up shielding herself from the rain.

She opened the door to her car and fumbled with the bags. And thats when she felt something against her mouth. A sweet smelling cloth. She struggled, dropping the bags, fruit rolling all over the soaked sidewalk. Doing a trick she learned in the academy, she managed to throw off the attacker, and turn around. But before she could deliver a blow, she passed out.

"Liv I'm home, and I brought some Chinese." Elliot called out. "Liv?" No response.

"Where could she have gone" Elliot thought as he shrugged off his jacket and threw his keys on the counter. He looked at the clock, 8:00 o'clock. She was never out that late unless she was working. He decided to wait another half another (maybe she went shopping? To get dinner?) and if she wasn't back by than, he would go look for her.

_Ugh. My head hurts. What happened? _Liv thought groggily slowing coming to.

"Hello, Olivia."

Liv snapped her head up looking at her kidnapper "_Landon? _You kidnapped me? _Why?" _

Landon, who was looking smug, leaned forward. "Because I want you all to myself? Because I haven't been able to stop thinking of you? Of how close I was to having you? Before you guys shut me down?" The last statement made his eyes flash with anger. But then he regained his composure and smiled his one hundred watt smile.

He looked comfortable in designer jeans, a blue cashmere sweater that matched his eyes, and leather shoes. Liv discreetly looked at her surroundings.

"No windows, doors, or secret entrances. There is one entrance and thats the door in my office. So don't even _think_ of trying to escape." Trevor smiled.

Liv was surprised that he knew what she was doing. "You know there going to tear the city apart looking for me." Liv threatened "If you take me back, maybe we can make you a deal with the ADA."

Trevor scoffed "I am a lawyer remember? I know the laws, Liv. May I call you Liv?"

Liv didn't say anything.

"Liv it is, then." Trevor smiled and leaned toward her. He cupped her cheek softly, marveling at her silkily skin.

Liv turned her head, defiantly.

"How I love the fighter in you." Trevor forced her head back and leaned in. Liv struggled, but it was no use. His lips pressed eagerly to hers, hard.

Liv shut down, not moving, not giving him the satisfaction.

Trevor, not caring, contiuned his ministrations. He played with her hair, traced her neck, placed practiced kisses all over her cheeks, lips and forehead.

When he finally pulled away, Liv spat at his shoes, trying to get rid of his taste from her mouth.

Trevor grinned, and wiped it off with a napkin. "We have all night."

Liv shuddered, hoping Elliot would find her soon.

"Yes Cap she hasn't come home yet and I'm worried. I'm going out to look for her." Elliot said into the phone as he locked the door behind him and headed down the stairs.

"I'm sending Fin so you could have some back up. He should be there in less than ten minutes, understand? Where are you now?" Cragen ordered, gesturing for Fin to leave immediately.

"I'm outside Liv's apartment." Elliot told him, scanning the streets for any sign of her. The problem was it was still raining, not hard as before, but still causing a problem. Elliot couldn't see anything without some light so he headed to his car to get a flashlight.

He walked down the street flashing the light and asking the local people if they have seen her.

One of them pointed to the market and Elliot yelled his thanks as he sprinted back to his car.

Before he could leave Fin arrived and came inside his car.

"Where to?" Fin asked, closing the door.

"Market." Elliot answered.

"Yes she was here but she left a hour ago. Is there something wrong?" Jose asked, looking concerned.

"Was she with anyone or did she mention where she was going?" Fin asked, writing it down.

"No, she was telling me how excited she was to cook dinner for her new boyfriend." Jose answered.

Fin looked at Elliot surprised "Liv has a boyfriend? Since when?"

"Awhile." Elliot answered, looking out the window.

"Maybe she went to visit him and thats why she isn't answering her phone?" Fin told him.

"Thats impossible."

"Why?"

"Because I'm right here." Elliot told him.

Fin gasped "Are you serious?"

Elliot nodded, still not looking at him.

"Finally." Fin muttered.

"Whats that?" Elliot asked turning to look at him.

"Nothing." Fin smiled.

"Well can we get back to finding Liv, please?" Elliot asked.

"Of course." They headed outside.

"Hey isn't that Liv's car?" Fin pointed to a blue car parked down the street.

Elliot squinted, nodded, and ran to the car.

They stopped and looked at the fruit and bags on the floor. Elliot peered in but there was no one inside. He tried the door and it opened to his surprise. On the seat there was a envelope. He picked it up.

_Hello Elliot. _

_I have Olivia. Don't bother to try to find us because its hopeless. I hope you have a pleasant evening. _

_Trevor Langdon. _

"No." Elliot whispered.

"What is it?" Fin asked concerned.

Elliot handed him the letter wordlessly.

"We'll find her, El. I promise." Fin said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Elliot nodded, mute.

"Whats your favorite color?" Trevor asked, reclining in a chair.

"Don't you already know?" Liv asked.

Trevor grinned "Its purple, correct?"

Liv nodded annoyed.

"Mine's red, a deep red, like blood." He smiled again, enjoying himself.

Liv tried not to shudder and give him the satisfaction that he was indeed scaring her.

"How about I tell you everything I know about you?" Trevor suggested.

"If you must." Liv answered, testing her bound hands again. She was trying to loosen them without alerting him.

"Ok." He leaned back "Your favorite color is purple. Your favorite food is Chinese. Your favorite movie is 'Gone with the Wind.' Favorite song 'Set fire to the Rain' by Adele. Favorite sport? Soccer. You love rocky road ice cream, bath salts, a good book, your work, and you want to have a family someday. Shall I go on?"

Liv didn't know what to say, shocked. He knew that much? Deciding to see how far he has gone she asked "What do I do during the day?"

"Wake up around eight if you don't have to go to work so early. Take a shower, eat breakfast, read the newspaper, get ready, check if everything is locked. During the day and evening you work. When you return from work you check if there is any mail. You then place your things on the counter, and call for food. You change into pajamas, get a pot of coffee ready, and then pay the guy for your food. While you eat you check the files you brought with you. Then you watch t.v., drink your coffee, and then you get ready for bed. Repeat in the morning."

Liv stared at him, horrified.

Trevor grinned at her expression.

"Why?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"Why what?"

"Why do you know all these things? Why are you stalking me?"

"Because I love you. Because we are soul mates. Thats why." Trevor smiled leaning forward and brushing her cheek.

Liv didn't have the energy to turn her head.

"I knew you would accept my touch eventually." He grinned as he played with her hair.

He then leaned in and kissed her. Gently, then harder. He wrapped his hands in her silkily hair, almost painfully.

He proceeded to kiss down to her jaw, then neck, and finally her breasts.

Liv's breath grew rapid. She tried to throw him off but she couldn't move.

He played with her breasts as he kissed her. He ran his hands down her thighs coming close to her center.

"Please." Liv asked, scared. This reminded her what happened in Sealview. Something she never wanted to experience again.

Trevor didn't listen as he contuined his ministrations. He was rough then gentle. Off and on.

He pulled back and looked at her "Lets get you to bed."

"No, please." She begged.

Trevor smiled and brushed her cheek lovingly "I'll be gentle, I promise."

"Her cell phone is turned off which means we cant track it." John told the detectives.

"We scanned her area and no one saw her leave with Trevor." The cameras has no footage considering the rain."

"So how are we going to find her then?" Elliot asked as he paced. He couldn't stay still because he was terrified. What was the monster doing to her right now?

"We are scanning all the places that have to do with Trevor. So far, nothing." Fin answered.

"Do we even know if they are in the city?" Elliot asked frustrated.

"No." John answered solemnly.

"Damn it." Elliot growled.

"Calm down, Elliot. We will find her." Cragen said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Elliot shrugged it off as the doors opened.

"What happened? Where's Olivia?" Nick asked, looking frantic. He was in scrubs and a rain coat. He looked worried, scared, and angry. The same feelings that Elliot was feeling.

Fin explained as gently as he could.

"Why weren't you with her?" Nick accused Elliot when Fin was done.

"Excuse me?" Elliot asked him angry.

"You were supposed to stay with her! To protect her! How could you let this happen?" Nick asked furious.

"I had to leave! And I cant tell her to stay in the house like a prisoner!" Elliot told him.

"She understood why she had to stay in the house! She understood because she is a cop and she knows there is a sicko out there with a hard on for her! So don't give me that crap!" Nick yelled.

"Calm down Nick or we are going to ask you to leave." Cragen told him.

"Calm down? That sicko has Olivia! The mother of my child for god sakes!"

"We know Nick. We are doing everything in our power to find her." Fin told him.

Nick growled, frustrated.

"This is all because of you Nick. If you weren't so wounded and wanting to restore your pride, this wouldn't have happened!" Elliot accused him. It felt good to let out his anger. It felt good to get the words he has been wanting to say to him.

Nick looked defeated, his anger leaving him. "I know. This is all my fault."

"Please Trevor. Please stop. Let me go, please. I will do whatever you what." Liv begged, tears falling down her face.

Trevor ignored her pleas. He was going to claim her no matter what.

So, do you like it? I know it took a dark twist. I couldn't help it! Anyways if you don't like it, can you review your thoughts please? Let me know. And can you believe it has been a year since the story was written? Wow. I cant believe it either! Anyways hope you liked it!

Review.


	15. Chapter 15

Here is another chapter as I fly back to LA!

Hope you like it.

Warning-This chapter contains dark material. Be advised.

"You feel so good" Trevor moaned as he glided his hand down Liv's bare back.

Liv didn't say a word, her face just silently streaming tears.

Trevor looked at her face then leaned down to kiss her nipple. Despite her silent protests, her nipple grew hard under his eager tongue.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Trevor leered successfully.

Liv glared at him, hate showing in her eyes.

E/O

"Do we have anything yet?" Elliot asked for the sixth time, pacing around the room.

John put down the phone and shook his head sadly "No."

Elliot spun around "Well if you guys can't find her, Im going to look for her."

Before he could leave Cragen came holding a paper in his hand.

"Whats that?" Elliot asked eagerly.

"A lead." Cragen said, worn out from the persuading he had to do. But he would do anything for Liv.

Elliot snatched the paper from his hand and read the writing. "Whose Richard Wayne?"

"His partner." Cragen said.

"How did you get this?" Elliot asked amazed.

"You don't need to know." Cragen said. No one could know.

Elliot nodded and grabbed his jacket "Fin? John? You coming?"

"Right behind you." John said getting up.

E/O

"Damn it." Trevor cursed, looking down at himself.

Liv sighed with relief.

"Don't be relieved, beautiful. You still have your mouth."

Liv shut her eyes, on the verge of breaking down.

E/O

"Where is he?" Elliot yelled, slamming Richard on the wall.

"Why should I tell you?" Richard said, grinning.

"Because if you don't Im going to fucking kill you!" Elliot said, wrapping a hand around his throat.

John went to stop him, but Fin shook his head. He knew Elliot was in control.

Richard laughed "You don't have the balls"

"I don't?" Elliot squeezed until Richard was red and pounding on his arms. "Speak you worthless piece of scum."

"He's at 24 Waverley Street. In the last warehouse." Richard gasped.

Elliot dropped him on the floor and ran to the car.

Fin and John ran after him dragging Richard with them.

E/O

"Open your mouth!" Trevor yelled for the third time.

Liv shook her head, defiantly.

Trevor struck her hard, her neck cracking as it whipped to the side. But she still didn't open her mouth.

Trevor sighed. He was going to hate himself, but he needed to feel her. _Needed _too.

He pinched her nose, and even as she struggled, he didn't let go until she opened her mouth to breath. Quickly he put himself in her mouth.

_Oh God. _She felt so _good_. Hot and wet. He thrusted himself, loving the feel of her, loving the sounds of her gagging.

Liv closed her eyes, wishing herself far away. Wishing she was in her house, with Elliot. Being held, loved, cherished. Where nothing bad happens.

"NYPD! FREEZE!" Elliot yelled, throwing the door wide open and rushing in. To the most horrible site he ever had to witness. Olivia on her knees, crying. With Trevor's cock still in her mouth. H

All he could see was red. He ran over to them, threw Trevor off of her, and started to beat the life out of him.

"Elliot! Elliot! Thats enough!" Fin said pulling him back, holding on to him tightly as he struggled to break free.

"Let me kill him! He deserves it! Fin, LET GO OR I'LL KILL YOU TOO!" Elliot screamed.

"Elliot! You're scaring Olivia!" John yelled, as he helped her into her clothes. She was shaking, and her face was starting to bruise from where he hit her.

Elliot stopped struggling, and he went over to her when Fin let go. He wrapped her in his arms, and started to cry.

Four hours later.

"Here Liv. Drink your medicine and let me put you in bed." ELliot said comfortingly handing her the medicine.

Liv took it and drank it quickly, wanting to feel nothing. No pain, fear, or disgust. She didn't want to feel _him_ on her skin, his sloppy kisses all over her body.

Elliot helped her up and tucked her into bed.

"I'm right outside if you need me." Elliot whispered.

"Where are you going?" She asked groggily.

"I don't want you to be scared, Liv." Elliot whispered.

Liv understood but how could Elliot, the man she loved, scare her?

"Stay." She pleaded.

"Ok." Elliot said, climbing in bed, and wrapping his arms around her.

Liv started to cry as she processed what had happened to her.

"Shh, Liv. Let it out. I'm here, beautiful. I'm not going anywhere."

Review.


End file.
